


YouTube AU

by 1reallyweirdname



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1reallyweirdname/pseuds/1reallyweirdname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pynch YouTuber AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	YouTube AU

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me suggestions for next chapter

"So I guess that's goodbye, guys!" Adam said into the microphone attached to his camera. He smiled his half-faced smirk, his signature sign-off, and turned of the camera. Then he sighed to himself. He knew that that video in particular would take a lot of editing and he, quite frankly, was not in the mood for that. Adam Parrish had far too many jobs and far too little patience to deal with such taxing tasks at the moment. He sent a quick text out to his roommate, and fellow YouTuber, Blue Sargent, or as her fans called her, @bluelilylilyblue, and headed out. She was, and as far as she was concerned, and would always be a hardcore feminist vlogger and professional Ukelele player.  
Once he got to his work, he was not prepared for the reception that he received and he doubted that he would ever be, so under his boss's watchful eye, he exchanged a view words with the 5 fans that he had encountered.  
"Would this happen to be the reason why you are 30 minutes late?" his boss, Tad Carruthers, asked.  
"Sort of?" Adam grinned, and he knew that he would be forgiven. He had been working with Tad since high school, and he knew that his boss had the worst crush on him. He felt slightly bad, as that was probably the reason why he hadn't been fired yet.  
Although he was a great worker, Adam was horrible with time. He was very perseverant and intelligent, but no mater what he did, he couldn't get that one flaw of his under control. But it was a positive thing when it meant that his shift flew by.  
When he arrived home, he was ambushed by blue screaming "Surprise!!!"  
"Blue, we live together. It's not  
exactly a surprise to see you"  
"Check your channel!" She commanded as Adams pulled out his phone.  
"No way." Adams exclaimed."4 million subscribers!"


End file.
